A girl has a crush on Shikamaru
by Isun Alor
Summary: This lemon one shot was requested by "The real naruko" It is Shikamaru X OC


**Heya everyone I am back with a new story. This was a request by "the real Naruko" This story contains citrus so if this offends you do not read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**A girl has a Crush on Shikamaru**

It was just a normal day for Shikamaru Nara doing his most favorite activity in the world, and that is lying down in a field watching the clouds and chewing on a piece of grass. Naruto and Hinata who have been a couple for a while decide to come up with a plan to get their two friends Shikamaru and Eve together. Naruto was very good friends with Shikamaru but he was thinking that for someone as lazy as Shikamaru was that even he should settle down and start a family just like he did with Hinata. Hinata also thought that their friend Eve was just too shy to confess her feelings to Shikamaru and she wanted to do what ever they could to move things along between Shikamaru and Eve.

"So Hinata-Hime what do you think we should do to get those two together?" Naruto asks his wife

"I really don't know Naruto-kun. Maybe we should go for ramen and I invite Eve to go with me and you invite Shikamaru and hopefully things will go from there! Hinata says cheerfully.

"Okay Hinata-Hime that sounds like a great idea! "I just hope that it works since Eve gets so shy whenever she is around Shikamaru!" Naruto tells his wife.

Eve was on her way to meet Hinata since she told her she wanted to go some where with her last night. While on her way to meet Hinata Eve starting thinking about her past. Eve did not have a good child hood when she was growing up. Her father was very physically and emotionally abusive to her until she was ten years old. Then eventually the Hokage took her away from her father because they found out that he was killing villagers, and he was sentenced to death. The hokage took her into his family and after a few years of hard training she blossomed into a very respectable kunoichi.

Naruto and Hinata were very close friends with Eve and she was able to show her true personality when she was around people she was comfortable with. One could say she was even more hyper active than Naruto himself even though Naruto was the Hokage now he still had his moments. It was like she was a totally different person like Hinata told her once. When she was hanging out with them as kids and even adults she would love the look people would give her like she was crazy and she could not get enough of it.

Meanwhile Naruto was off looking for Shikamaru and he had a hard time finding him since he would always change hiding places because he did not want anyone to get on his case for being lazy like he always was. Then after about twenty minutes with no luck Naruto decided to make some clones to make this task a little easier. After about an hour he finally found him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto calls out.

"Oh Hey Naruto." Shikamaru says without turning his head.

"I am glad I found you I was looking for you." Naruto says.

"If its a favor forget it! It's too troublesome." Shikamaru says with a yawn.

"It is not a favor! I wanted to know if you would like to join me at Ichi Ruki's for lunch!" Naruto says.

"You're buying I hope." Shikamru says.

"You got it! Everything is on me!" Naruto gives Shikamaru a thumbs up.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Hinata was trying her best to stall for time until Naruto arrived.

"Hinata haven't you decided what you want to order yet?" Eve says a little annoyed.

"No not yet Eve I am really sorry there are just so many good selections in this menu." Hinata says doing her best to stall.

"Well you are talking too long Hinata! I am hungry and I don't like eating by myself when I am with my friends." Eve says as she folds her arms.

A few minutes later Naruto arrives with Shikamaru.

"Hey Hinata-Hime I did not know you were here!" Naruto goes and gives his wife a hug and kiss.

Eve notices Shikamaru and immediately blushes bright red.

"_Oh my god it's Shikamaru! What should I say to him!" _ Eve thinks to herself.

"Why do I always get like this when ever I see him." Eve scolds herself.

Shikamaru then notices the girl besides Hinata. "_Isn't that Eve? Gosh she is so beautiful! I would ask her out but it would be too troublesome."_ Shikamaru says to himself.

They all eat together but in the end Naruto and Hinata's plan to get Shikamaru and Eve together ends in total failure. After Naruto and Hinata go home they try and think of a new plan to get them together.

Hinata then calls Ten Ten for advice and is very pleased with what she comes up with.

Ten Ten tells Hinata to make up a story that Eve needs help with something in her apartment and send Shikamaru over to do it.

Then next day...

Naruto finds Shikamaru easily since he figured out all of Shikamaru's hiding places.

"Shikamaru I have a mission for you." Naruto says in a stern voice.

Shikamaru quickly rises to his feet because Naruto was in his Hokage mode and not friend mode.

"Here you go Shikamaru." Naruto gives him the paper with the mission details on it.

Naruto then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru reads the mission details. "Hmmm a mission to fix an apartment that requires a lot of maintenance." "It's troublesome but it will be even more troublesome if I don't complete it.

Eve was tired because she was cleaning up the messes from all the broken appliances in the house. "How did this happen everything was just fine until yesterday." How frustrating. Eve decides to change her clothes in the living room since she does not live with anyone.

As she begins to undress Shikamaru uses the key he got from Naruto to enter the apartment. He sees Eve getting undressed. She quickly turns around and screams.

Shikamaru says "Gomen" and quickly closes the door.

After a few minutes Eve tells Shikamaru that he can come in.

"Please let me explain. The Hokage gave me a mission to do some apartment maintenance and he gave me the key I promise you I did not know that anyone lived here." Shikamaru says with his hands up as he desperately tries to explain himself.

Eve instantly blushes. "Well it is true that the apartment needs to be worked on..." Eve says with a low voice.

"Okay I will try my best to be of service Eve." Shikamaru smiles and begins to work.

Eve just sits back and enjoys watching Shikamaru work.

"_Gosh Shikamaru in my house I can't believe it. I would love to tell him how I feel but I am too scared of getting rejected." _ Eve thinks to herself.

A couple of hours pass and Shikamaru finally finishes with the maintenance in the apartment.

"Well I guess I will be going so I can report to the hokage." Shikamaru says with a smile.

"Gosh I can't let this opportunity pass me by time to be bold." Eve thinks to herself.

"Shika won't you stay for dinner?" Eve says as Shikamaru goes to leave.

"_Hmmm it would be too troublesome to cook when I get home so I might as well accept her offer." _ Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"Okay sure that sounds good!" Shikamaru then sits down.

As Eve prepares dinner Shikamaru takes a chance to look her over. _"Wow she is really beautiful Pink hair, gorgeous shape and beautiful teal eyes. But asking a girl out is too troublesome since the chance for rejection is always high I think._

After about thirty minutes Eve has finished preparing dinner.

Eve then set the dishes on the table. Miso soup, rice, and beef teriyaki.

She patiently waits while Shikamaru takes a bite of the food and begins chewing.

"How is it?" Eve asks anxiously awaiting his response.

"It's great I love it!" Shikamaru smiles at her.

"I am so glad you like my cooking!" Eve says with a big smile on her face.

While eating Shikimaru drops his chopsticks.

"I will get those for you Shikimaru." Eve gets up to get the chopsticks.

"No its okay I am closer." Shikamaru says.

Then they both trip and Eve lands right on top of Shikamaru. Both of them blush immediately and don't move at all and they just look into each others eyes.

"_This may be too troublesome but I will go for it." _Shikamaru thinks to himself.

He then gives Eve a kiss on the lips. After the kiss. Shikamaru makes a decision.

"Eve I want to tell you something."

"What is it Shika?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Shikamaru!" Eve says with tears in her eyes.

"Please lets go to my room." Eve then takes Shikamaru's hand and leads him to her bed room.

After Eve closes the door they begin to kiss very passionately. And they eventually fall onto the bed.

After taking a minute to breathe Eve tells Shikamaru that she loves him again. Shikamaru tells her the same.

He takes Eve's shirt off and is surprised that she does not have a bra on. "_Her breasts are really big I have always wondered how big they were under her clothes!" _

He then takes one of her nipples into his mouth and sucks and licks it.

"Oh Shika that feels really good!" Eve says between moans.

"Its not fair for you to only make me feel good I want to make you feel good too! Eve says.

She then takes off all of Shikamaru's clothes and then pulls down his under wear, and she is surprised at how big his shaft is.

"Thanks for being so big for me Shika!"

She then takes his shaft into his mouth and begins sucking on it.

Shikamaru then closes his eyes and cannot believe how good it feels.

She licks his shaft and massages his ball sack.

"_Gosh I don't think I can hold on much longer!" _Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"Eve I am gonna..." But it is too late and he cums in Eve's mouth.

Eve then swallows his cum.

After wards Shikamaru apologizes for cumming insider her mouth.

"Sorry that I did not tell you in time Eve!"

"No worries Shika! But right now I want you inside me."

She then takes off her shorts and then her panties. And pushes Shikamaru down and mounts him. She guides his shaft to her entrance and then lowers herself onto it.

"Okay Shika get ready because I am going to rock your world!"

She then starts moving.

"Oh Eve this feels so good you're so tight!"

"I love your shaft Shika it is so nice and big I love the way it moves inside me! Eve screams from the pleasure.

After a while Shikamaru feels that he is close again.

"Eve I think I am going to cum again.."

"Don't cum by yourself lets come together!" Eve says.

"I can't hold it any longer!" He then gives out a huge spurt.

They both collapse on the bed breathing heavily.

"Wow that was great Eve!" Shikamaru says between breaths.

"I am glad you enjoyed it my dear Shika but I am not done with you yet I am not going to let you sleep tonight until you have satisfied me!

"Who ever knew that sex would be this troublesome?"

And so they carried on.


End file.
